Recent developments have taken place regarding storage of information in a digital format. Storing information in a digital format includes storing individual bits of information as an ‘I’ (e.g., a high state) or as an ‘O’ (e.g., a low state). This type of information storage permeates many applications including photography, interpersonal communication, music recording, as well as others. Various memory types exist to digitally store information with different characteristics. These memory types have different characteristics that make them applicable for different types of applications. For example, a memory type that cannot be re-written can be beneficial for data that is necessary for a system to operate properly. This provides a greater likelihood that the information will be available when needed by the system.
One specific development is the introduction of flash memory technology. Flash memory is a memory type that is readable, re-writeable, and non-volatile. In addition, many flash memory devices are small and portable. This allows for usage of flash memory in an array of personal applications. A common flash memory device can be accessed by an array of different electronic devices, where electronic devices likely read information stored on flash memory device. The ability to re-write to flash memory allows a user to use the memory as temporary storage location. For example, a user can store a photograph in a flash memory device and transfer the photograph to a desktop computer. Once the transfer is complete, the user can store to cells that were previously used. In addition, flash memory is easily transportable since it does not need a constant source of power to retain memory.